My Nostalgia
by bffimagine
Summary: Kai's memories have become a key factor in a murder investigation. He will get hurt if he doesn't remember and tells them what he knows, but even worse, if he does remember and they figure it out...
1. Chapter 1

Bffimagine: Alright. Please go easy on me, this is my first attempt at a mystery/suspense fic!

Kai: You probably suck at it like you do with the rest of your fics.

Bffimagine: HEY!

My Nostalgia

Mystery/Suspense

Synopsis/Summary: When Kai's memories are a key factor to a murder investigation, the cookie begins to crumble rather messily…

Pairings: Rei/Kai, Kai/Rei

Warnings: Blood, torture, murder (of course), yaoi, that's pretty much it.

Happy Reading!

Caution tape was plastered around the abbey like yellow fences. Rei and Kai walked by the scene with a mix of horror and curiosity on both their faces.

Tala came out of the interrogation room with tears on his face. Kai ran to his side.

"Yuuri? What happened?"

Tala dried his face on his sleeve.

"Boris was murdered."

Rei gasped and Kai's face turned to stone.

"They forced me to tell them everything. They hit me and cut me as bad as Boris and Voltaire do."

Kai's eyes turned to ice. Bloody, crimson ice.

"What did you tell them?"

"I had to name every child Boris mistreated in the abbey. They strapped me to a lie detector and if I lied they'd hurt me. I had to name us all."

"KAI!"

Kai's head whipped around to see the rest of the former Demolition BoyZ. They were covered it drying, freezing blood and their clothes were torn. Their faces were contorted in severe pain.

"Kai, you remember how the drug Voltaire gave us made us lose our memories? Well, it has a permanent effect. You, however, seem to be able to remember bits and pieces, but they slip away. This drug has a neural toxin that will make you severely ill if you try to remember too much. Be careful in there, Kai." Tala gave Kai another careful glance, and then Kai walked toward the interrogation room.

"No! KAI!"

Rei grabbed Kai's arm and clung onto him tightly.

"Don't go. They'll hurt you!"

"I have to go Rei, otherwise you might be juggled into this somehow. I wouldn't forgive myself for that."

"I don't want you hurt."

"Don't worry about me, koishi." Kai pressed a chaste kiss on Rei lips and ran off.

"Bryan! Spencer! Ian!"

"Kai, they want you in the interrogation room. It's a good thing you were walking this way," Bryan was relieved and worried at the same time.

"I had to come by here in order to get to the airport. I was going to go back to Japan today, but it seems I'll be stuck here for a while."

"It's a good thing the tourney was here then," Spencer added in, "Otherwise you'd be in another country and they'd track you down. At least now your team members are safe."

"That's all that matters," Kai agreed.

"Hiwatari Kai? You're wanted in the interrogation room right now," a young lady with blonde hair beckoned Kai into the room impatiently.

The walls were completely white and a solitary black chair was facing Kai as he walked into the room.

"Hiwatari Kai?" the man in the chair asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Was Kai's curt reply.

"Strap him up."

Two burly men grabbed Kai roughly and chained his wrist and ankles with the shackles on the wall. The chains were about a metre long each, and Kai was granted a little mobility.

One of the hulking men stuck a needle attached to a wire into Kai's arm. Kai didn't even flinch.

"Alright Kai. Do you know who Boris Balkov was?"

Kai didn't answer.

"Give him the whip."

The huge men each pulled out a whip, and they began lashing Kai very hard with them. Kai didn't even blink as his flesh was torn to bits.

"Let's try again. Do you know Boris Balkov?"

No answer.

"Take the knife to him."

The taller bulky man slid a dagger out of his belt. He made deep, bleeding gashes and cuts all over Kai's body, not even sparing his back.

"Last chance. DO YOU KNOW BORIS BALKOV?"

Kai refused to answer.

The shorter burly man with blonde hair and fair skin nodded after some sort of signal from the interrogator. He too took out a dagger, and it gleamed maliciously in the bright light.

He made twin incisions, one on either side of Kai's body and underneath his ribcage.

Not a sound brushed by Kai's lips.

"Fine. You want to take it the hard way."

Both of the tormentors cracked their knuckles and landed punch after kick after punch into Kai's body. Four ribs snapped and Kai's right leg was twisted in a nasty way, not to mention his left wrist was snapped backward and his lip was split.

Blood had begun to pool around him.

"Fine. I'll talk," Kai said finally.

The interrogator was slightly surprised considering Kai had not made even a sound after being tortured. He was not even a hairsbreadth from death and he still had a defiant smirk on his face.

"I know Boris Balkov. He was my caregiver at the Balkov abbey. There were only five boys he was determined to make perfect: myself, Tala Valkov, Spencer, Ian and Bryan. He tortured us all and gave us a drug that made us unable to retain memories for an expanded amount of time. We only knew this because he repeated it to us over and over. We all hated him.

"My grandfather was in leagues with Boris. None of us had anything to do with his murder, but you may want to see what my grandfather has to say."

The lie detector had a long, perfectly straight line across it.

"Are there any reasons for Tala, Spencer, Bryan or Ian to kill Boris besides hatred?"

No answer. One of the tormentors shoved his dagger up the incisions under Kai's ribs and tore at his insides.

"Are there any reasons for you to kill him?"

No answer. The shorter tormentor pulled out a gun and shot Kai in his good leg.

"Are there any reasons for your grandfather to want to kill Boris?"

"I… I can't remember any."

The second tormentor also took out a gun and shot Kai in his right arm.

"Where were you at the time of Boris' murder?"

"At a beyblading tournament."

"Why were you at the crime scene?"

"I'm the leader of my team, and one of the team members was curious to take a look. Then I realised Boris had been murdered."

"Was Boris ever kind to you or the other boys?"

"I… I can't remember."

Both tormentors pulled out swords and cut an 'X' on Kai's torso, from the nape of his neck to his lower waist on the left, and from his shoulder to his lower waist on the right.

"What about your team-mates? Would they have any reason to hate Boris?"

"KEEP MY TEAM OUT OF THIS!" Kai seethed.

Daggers stabbed into his abdomen.

Kai spat blood onto the ground.

"Why did Boris want you particular boys to be perfect?"

"I… I can't remember that."

The tormentors cut a diagonal line above Kai's right eyebrow, and then sliced a slash on both of Kai's cheeks.

"Why do you have those triangles on your face Kai?"

Kai was about to pass out. The pain was becoming almost overwhelming. Dranzer pulsed hotly in his pocket.

"I can't remember."

Kai thought hard. Why did he have those blue triangles tattooed on his face?

"I… I… can't remember…"

A well-placed punch to the face knocked Kai out cold.

"He should have a concussion after that," the tormentor grinned smugly.

"Doesn't matter. This one's useless now, unless he can remember some more."

"LET ME IN THERE!"

Rei was pulling against Tala and Bryan. Kai had been in the cursed interrogation room for over an hour.

Tears were rolling down Rei's cheeks in perfect little spheres.

"He could be dead by now," he sobbed, "They could've killed him."

Tala and Bryan loosened their grip on the Chinese boy. He made no attempt to go after Kai.

Suddenly, with a burst of speed, Rei was already at the door of the interrogation room. He began to bang on the door.

"Alright Driger. I'm counting on you!"

Rei blade left the launcher with speed matched only by lightning, and it tore away the steel hinges of the door.

The door fell to the ground and Rei gasped at what he saw.

Kai was still shackled to the wall, and two huge, bulky men were electrocuting him. One was tall and had a lot of his muscle in his upper body, the other was shorter, fair-skinned and blonde with stronger legs than arms. The taller one had a mop of brown hair on his head, and both men had dull blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" the interrogator asked, furious.

"You can't kill Kai just because he can't remember! It's not his fault!"

"I have every right to kill him. And with my very high immunities to court, I can kill twenty men and no one will be able to put me in jail."

Rei turned to Kai as the tormentors were putting salt and lemon juices in his cuts. Kai showed no signs of pain, and he was only semi-conscious. The blonde man laughed and applied mercury, while the other smiled and dripped poisons and acids onto the exposed, pale flesh.

Finally, Kai gathered the last of his strength and balled his long, thin fingers into fists. He pulled the chains right out of the wall, the steel bending and breaking. Once he was free, he knocked out the tormentors with inhuman speed.

The interrogator was now more than a little aggravated. He stood up and punched Rei across his cheek.

This drove Kai completely insane with rage. He kicked the interrogator in the head, knocking the thin man out.

"Rei, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Are you?'

"I'm fi—" Kai collapsed into Rei's arms, a broken, bloody body that couldn't take any more abuse.

"Well, the neural toxins have been released. I examined them and recorded some information. There are fifteen in all: ten are poisons, three are sleep-inducers, one is a disease and another is a trigger virus. The trigger virus causes different cancers and the disease has quite a few symptoms. One is a high fever which lasts for about a month without complications, there's nightmares, trouble with blood clotting and… extreme blood loss and fatigue. This disease is pretty much permanent, but it doesn't stay that severe forever. Sort of becomes anemia and hemophilia after a while." Tala closed his book.

"Well, the fever's already arrived," Rei sighed.

"None of our injuries were this severe," Bryan muttered, placing a cool washcloth on Kai's forehead.

"Ta—la," Kai breathed laboriously, "I… I lied."

"Of course you did," Tala smiled reassuringly, "All of us did. I think you did more than the rest of us though."

"He… he thought I was telling the truth," Kai clenched the white sheets on the bed in pain. Ian was removing the bullet from his leg.

"What did you tell him?" Spencer inquired softly.

"I told him you guys didn't have any other reasons to kill Boris besides the fact that he abused us."

"Well, that definitely isn't ALL of the truth."

"I couldn't remember most of what he asked me," Kai murmured, almost sadly, "The only memory I have of the abbey up to seven years ago was that you guys were always with me. I can never forget that."

"Wow. Kai almost looked nostalgic there."

"Yes," Kai smiled, but his eyes were squeezed shut in pain, "It's my nostalgia."

Kai let out an almost inaudible sound of pain as soon as Ian pulled out the bullet. He set it beside the one from Kai's arm.

"You aren't going to be healed fully for quite a while," Rei gently brushed his fingertips over Kai's fevered face.

"Where am I?" Kai looked around the unfamiliar place.

"This is where I stay while I'm in Japan," Rei explained, "It's my uncle's old clinic. I keep in clean and his tools are always sterilized. He keeps quite a stock of medicine in here as well, for a place that he's abandoned."

"Your uncle lived here?" Ian asked incredulously.

"There's a sort of house in the back."

"Oh."

That night, Kai didn't have his normal nightmares of everyone he held close to his heart dying by his own hands. That was horrific enough, but these nightmares were different. He saw himself and the Demolition BoyZ when they were about seven, seven years ago (A/N: I think Kai is fourteen anyway).

"I hate Boris so much," Tala seethed.

The rest of the Russian-born orphans nodded, along with Kai, the one born in Japan but transported into Moscow to live in the abbey.

"I wish he would go away."

"Be careful what you wish for, Tala," Kai warned.

"I don't care. I hope he dies."

Spencer bit his lip.

"Good thing he didn't hear that."

Rei sat by Kai's bedside, unable to sleep in the cot to his right. He listened to Kai, who was delirious and talking in his sleep. He was saying how Tala wanted Boris to die and other things to that effect. Rei held tight to Kai's hand.

"So this Tala boy wanted Boris dead," the interrogator mused aloud, an ice-pack held to his head. He was a thin, wiry man with thin black hair and pasty skin. His eyes were an unreadable black, and he had a cold edge to his voice.

"Interesting. The redhead is now our prime suspect."

bffimagine: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. To be continued.

Kai: I hate it when that happens.

Bffimagine: Well, this was less of a cliffie than I had in mind, but ah well.

Rei: Okay, you all know the drill.

Kai: Yep. 3 reviews update.

Bffimagine: HEY! You stole my line! GRRRRRRRRRRR!


	2. Chapter 2

Bffimagine: Ok. I'm back, and very peeved.

Kai: Why would you be peeved?

Bffimagine: I turned twelve.

Kai: So?

Bffimagine: NOW I FEEL SO OLD!

Kai: O.o

"His fever is still at 108 degrees Celsius," Tala shook his head.

Kai moaned softly.

"We have to bring this fever down," Spencer stated. A conspicuous flush was heating Kai's skin.

"There's nothing we can do," Bryan bit his lip nervously, "If we take him to a hospital the interrogator can track us and he'll come back for Kai."

"The infections are pretty bad," Rei informed them, his voice trembling.

"Nothing too bad," Ian nodded, checking Kai over.

"The blood isn't poisoned, but it will be if we don't clean out the cuts and welts. The bullet wounds seem to be the only infected areas. I think they put the bullets in some sort of acidic volume of arsenic, or maybe benzene. I can't tell for certain."

"If he's going to make it through tonight, we'd better bring his temperature down," Bryan took a wary glance at Rei.

Rei was shaking with a mixture of fear and anxiety, and his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"Rei, you'd better get some sleep. We'll look after Kai," Tala placed his hand soothingly on the neko-jin's shoulder.

"I think the rest of the team should be here," he suggested, and Spencer nodded. He picked up a phone and began dialing Mr. Dickenson's number as Rei quickly fell asleep.

"Mr. Dickenson, there has been an incident. Please send the Bladebreakers directly to Moscow, Russia, and we will meet them at the airport."

Spencer hung up before the baffled Mr. Dickenson could reply.

"You sounded like some people from the Nuclear Bomb Association or something," Bryan had an edge to his voice that showed his sympathy for Mr. Dickenson, "You probably scared him half to death. Now he's going to come with Tyson and the others."

"We can't let him get here," Tala announced, "He can't see Kai. Otherwise he'll surely send him to a hospital despite whatever we say. Then the interrogator will find him and try to get him to talk."

"TALA!"

"What is it, Ian?" The redhead turned curiously toward the purple-haired boy.

"Kai was darted," Ian explained, alarmed.

"Darted? With what?"

"It's some kind of neural correction fluid," Ian explained further, "It restores someone's memories." Ian gently pulled the needle out of Kai's neck.

"That might be what's making the memories come back to him," Spencer analyzed, "And the bullet wound infections have made him delirious, so he's spilling worse than an overflowing cup."

"It's a good thing we got him away from the interrogator," Bryan added, "Otherwise he'd be able to convict someone of Boris' murder."

"Kai hasn't given enough information for a conviction anyway," Ian continued the topic bitterly.

"No, but he's given a beginning chapter to a narrative," Tala's eyes went cold, "And the interrogator's going to have author's advantage; he writes the rest of the story."

"It's all going to be lies," Spencer scoffed.

"But we don't have any proof that they're lies. We can't remember much either: only what they did to us. Not how we got to that abbey, who we were before… none of it." Ian twiddled his fingers absently.

"This neural correction fluid… is it just fixing the damage Boris caused?" Bryan inquired tentatively.

Tala thought for a moment.

"No. It's doing more damage. By the time it wears off, Kai probably will start having nightmares of what Boris erased; all the memories of pain, when they tortured him, when they tortured us, and…" Tala gulped, "How his parents died."

"And in the morning he'd remember none of it, just be shaken badly and eventually go mad. It might drive him to killing himself," Ian finished.

"Everyone here is on the interrogator's suspect list," Spencer mused aloud, "So there's a high chance we'll all be sent to court."

The interrogator smirked.

"They've figured me out," he snickered, "So I'm going to have to kill that boy… and all the rest of them as well."

"It's over. The fluid has worn off," Ian assessed, lightly touching Kai's forehead, "But his fever still hasn't broken. If it's possible, he's even hotter than before."

Rei bit his lip.

"It IS possible," Tala remarked sadly, reading the thermometer, "He running a fever of 110 degrees Celsius."

"He's going to die if we don't get his fever to break," Bryan quickly stated.

"We can't bring him to a hospital," Rei repeated from before, "But we can't just let him die."

"The nightmares have started," Ian analyzed, gesturing to Kai, who was moaning and grasping the sheets in his sleep.

"What are we going to do?"

"Alright boys," Mr. Dickenson said, his voice quivering, "We're here. I have business to attend to, so I'll be back in Japan. But if you need anything, give me a call."

Tyson and Max nodded, then referred to their map for directions. Kenny was busy with his laptop.

"Well, it's not far," Max shrugged cheerily.

"No, but what could've happened? Knowing Kai, he probably beat up some kids and is being convicted of assault. But… what if something—worse—happened?" Tyson gave his friends the most puzzled look he could muster.

"Well, Rei's probably fine since Kai's so protective, but I can't say the same for Kai himself," Kenny muttered simply, his eyes not lifting from the screen.

Silence.

"We'd better go."

"I can't stand it anymore!" Rei threw up his arms in exasperation, "We've been sitting here, watching Kai die by inches, and we aren't doing anything about it! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Tala stood and came face to face with Rei.

"There has to be! THERE HAS TO BE!"

"Calm down Rei."

Rei turned his amber eyes to someone he knew well.

"Tyson!"

Max smiled and waved, and Kenny closed his laptop.

"What's up? Where's Kai?"

"He's… asleep," Tala said quickly, "So keep your voice down."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. If he was asleep, how could he stand all the noise you guys were making?"

"Because… he's—" Bryan started.

"Dying," Ian blurted out, tired of the tension.

A long moment of silence hung in the air.

"Boris was killed," Tala explained, "And in order to find out who did it, they questioned Kai. TO make a long story short, he was tortured and almost killed. There's nothing we can do to help him. He's going to die."

"Boris was killed."

All eyes turned to Kai, whose face was still flushed, body still stiff and rigid, but was talking in quiet rasps.

"He was killed," Kai continued, "It was any of us… it was someone else."

"Who?" Tala pressed.

"Someone who wanted all of this to happen. Someone… wanted… to… kill…" Kai trailed off.

"Kai? KAI!" Rei shook Kai's shoulders. A deathly cold embraced Kai in a vice grip.

"He's gone," Ian choked out, his hand on Kai's wrist.

"But… the mystery still has yet to solve," Bryan thought out loud, "Who wanted to frame us? Who exactly did they want to kill? Who wanted Boris dead?"

"I know who it was," Kenny nodded, placing the pieces together, It was—"

The door burst open, letting in rain none of them had noticed falling. Lightning shot through the darkness and illuminated the face of Boris' killer…

bffimagine: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.

Kai: I died AGAIN!

Rei: That was odd. And I'm guessing… one more chapter?

Bffimagine: One more chapter… yep, that's right. Haha. Who killed Boris? Who wanted this to happen? Who is the interrogator person? Why did they kill Kai? Was their true intention to kill Kai in the first place… REVIEW AND FIND OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Bffimagine: Okay. This story is DONE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The interrogator stood in the doorway with a gun in hand. He looked at each person in the room in turn, and his white gloves were gray in the moonlight.

"You… You killed Boris."

"Yes. And now that you know, all of you must die."

"But since we know, can't you just tell us why you killed him?"

The interrogator cackled mercilessly.

"I wanted to kill Kai… because I grew up in that abbey as well. Boris never trained me to become a great beyblader. I always watched from the sidelines as I cleaned the floors. I was nineteen years old when Kai was born. NINETEEN. Voltaire claimed he killed Kai's parents, but it was ME. Voltaire was cruel but didn't want to kill his son. He wanted his son in his own image first."

Quick as a flash, the interrogator was on the floor, dead. Tala was standing over him.

"Sick bastard."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei felt tears rolling down his cheeks. The Chinese thirty-eight-year-old man reminisced the moment clearly.

"Guess I only remember that moment so well because I loved Kai, and he loved me. I remember it because that was the last memory I have of him. It's almost a fond memory."

"Is that why you never got married Uncle Rei?" the teenagers asked intently.

"Yes."

"It would have been nice if you did have kids though," the youngest teen, a girl, cocked her head to the side and thought, "Then maybe we could have our own beyblading team. We only have three."

"Maybe."

"And we'll have our own fond memories like you Uncle Rei."

"But none of them will REALLY be like yours. Yours is yours."

"Yes," Rei replied, smiling, "It's my nostalgia."

OWARI

bffimagine: What a short ending.

Rei: You're not kidding.

Kai: YOU KILLED ME AGAIN!


End file.
